Ternecia
She is the third most powerful in this community, and recognized as the most powerful female Pure-breed Vampire. Appearance Her appearance is that of a woman in her mid-twenties with a well-featured, beautiful face and an excessive amount of sex appeal, but her vulgar, violent behavior often gives off the impression that she is a prostitute from some run-down district. Personality Her personality is just as short-tempered and violent as her behavior would suggest. She is not incapable of being calm, but she does not hold back her emotions as long as she sees no need to do so. As a result, she disposes of her own subordinates most frequently among the three Pure-breed Vampires. Ternecia was mentioned of being a "tomboy with nothing developed except her body" when she still worshiped Vida.Chapter 195 Background Due to the divine protection of the Evil God of Joyful Life, she is able to turn corpses into Undead and control them. She feels a sense of superiority from doing so, and it has already surpassed being a hobby, being more in the realms of being an addiction. Her recent themes have been parent-and-child and families, so she is indulging in the wicked pastime of sewing the corpses of twins, brothers and sisters together to create a single Zombie. She has recently been hit with a twisted inspiration and now desires to use the gray-brown skin of the Ghouls in her work. In terms of pure strength in battle, Ternecia’s is considered the strongest of the three in term of attack power. The Pure-breed Vampires Ternecia’s who worshipped the evil god had sent numerous subordinates to the Hartner Duchy, which was adjacent to the new national border of the Amid Empire. Ternecia had put a considerable amount of her strength into this, but Birkyne and Gubamon had dispatched several of their subordinates there as well. The defeated of her subordinates like Chipuras others has caused great damage to her connections to influential people Summary A Pure-breed Vampire, the one known as the most powerful in battle among the three that worship Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life. She contained the Demon King’s horns, a fragment of the Demon King Guduranis, inside her body as a trump card. However, she met a horrible end after being forced to dance in Vandalieu’s rough plan. She was cornered by Heinz, ambushed at the place she escaped to and her body from her neck downwards was taken, as well as her Demon King’s Horns and Petrifying Demon Eye. Despite wanting to not be killed by Vandalieu and being finished by Heinz, in the end, Vandalieu used Spirit Communication to get information out of her and then broke her soul. She is the one who met the most unfortunate fate in the fourth volume. All of the Undead that she created were to satisfy her twisted desires that had become something like an addiction; they didn’t have the strength in battle or practicality of use that Vandalieu desired, but some of them were adjusted and added to the ranks of Talosheim. Yamata is one of them. The rest of them felt too much pain in merely existing and had too many structural problems with their bodies, or simply desired to be in other forms, so they are now waiting to undergo pseudo-reincarnation after Vandalieu took their spirits out of their bodies. Powers & Abilities Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pure-breed Vampires Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Soul Broken Category:Lambda Category:Former Humans